New Life & Idiots
by Snoc the Dog
Summary: "What a chain of events. One moment, I was kicking Eggman's butt and the next thing I knew, I'm in some sort of fantasy world where I met up with some dude who had a harem with him. The three girls with him are idiots though, don't tell them that I said that." (Sonic's personality is based on his OVA adaptation)
1. A Start Of A New Adventure

When he started to regain consciousness, he realized that something was very wrong… the fact that he had been knocked out in the first place.

He tried to remember exactly what had happened to him, but all he remembered was a flash of bright white light. He had no idea what led up to or what came after that. What exactly had happened to him?

Green eyes struggled to open. It was like his eyelids weighed a ton, each. When he eventually pried them apart, his vision was blurry and unfocused. It was swimming a bit too, slightly swaying back and forth. Honestly, he had the thought to just go back asleep and try waking up again at a later time when he wasn't so groggy, but a voice instantly chased that thought away.

"Hello there, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Exhausted eyes blinked as they dropped to where the voice emitted from. He didn't feel too in danger. It had sounded like a wise woman, the type that usually do not randomly attack people.

Vision somewhat clearer, he managed to find her. It wasn't that hard, for she was sitting right in front of him in some sort of white chair. She looked nice enough. She had short silvery hair and purple eyes. Her lips were even curled in a small smile.

At the moment, Sonic decided to take a better look of his surroundings. There was a checkerboard patterned floor below him, reminding him of a certain green hill he always finds himself visiting to. He himself was sitting in a brown chair as well.

Her tone was gentle and homey. He wondered what he was doing here.

"Welcome to the afterlife-" Sonic's attention was grabbed at that bit. "-I am Eris, the goddess who will lead you down a new path." The hedgehog scratched his head, he wondered where this is all going.

"Your life in this world is now over," She continued. Sonic picked up a feel of sadness when she said that. Hold up, if he's in the afterlife, does that mean...

"Alright, stop there for a sec," Sonic abruptly interrupted Eris. "Does that mean I'm actually dead in Mobius?" He hoped that this was all just a dream but alas...

The Goddess looked down to the floor, before speaking up, "...yes, I'm afraid so."

And just like that, Sonic's heart shattered into millions of pieces. Eggman had won, without him, he would take over the world again. But this time, with nothing left to stop him. The hedgehog's friends would be captured, robotised and turned into slaves. All because of his carelessness.

Sonic held back his tears. He failed. But unless...

"What happened to Eggman then." He asked with a very small glimmer of hope.

Eris seemed to be smiling a bit now. "Before you died, you actually took down your arch-nemesis with you."

At that, Sonic heaved a sigh of relief. He can rest now, knowing that his friends are all safe and sound and probably never having to deal with danger ever again. Now that that was out of the way, the Goddess continued.

"Brave hero who came from another world. With my power, I shall have you reincarnated in a parallel world, being threatened by the Devil King. There, you will be reincarnated with your memories and body still intact. You will help out the people there to purge the forces of evil." Well, things seem to be getting a bit interesting...

"Wait, you can do that?!" Sonic's ears perked up at that.

Eris looked at him again, "If you wish. Or you can just be part of heaven."

Sonic mused over his choice. He could start a new life, get to be a hero again, living new adventures and make new friends. Or, he can just stand around, do nothing while waiting for eternity. Yeah, thisnis obviously a one-sided choice.

"I'll accept the new world!" Sonic exclaimed without hesitation.

The Goddess nodded, "Very well."

As soon as she said that, a magic circle surrounded Sonic and he soon found himself being transported upwards.

"Hero of Mobius, I wish you will be the one to defeat the Devil King! If you do, we shall grant any wish you desire as a gift from the gods! Now, go forth on your journey!" Eris said to Sonic before he was finally gone.

As soon as Sonic was gone, the Goddess had only this to say about him,

"He's a good kid."

**_Finally, a story. I recently gotten into KonoSuba so I want to make a crossover story between Sonic and this anime. Early bird catches the worm. And to my followers, if you're wondering whay happened to SPLG, well I discontinued it unfortunately, lost interest in RWBY. Also a bit rusty in writing for not writing for so long, that's why this chapter seemed kind of rushed. To be continued in the next episode!_**


	2. Jealous Aqua

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Wait, isn't that quote ripped from Undertale? Oh well, no copyright law in the universe is going stop me!

Mighty and proud eagles were soaring through the sky. For a second, it seems like it would have been a peaceful day. Not until the sound of Sonic screaming for his life pierced through the sky. He crashed into one of the eagles, poor bird never got to see the light of day.

"WAHHHH!!! WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME IN A FREE FALLLLLLLLLL- Oomph!" Before the poor Mobian could continue his rant, he unfortunately face-planted into the ground. Slowly but surely, he managed to get himself free. Sonic shook his head a little to get any dirt off him.

"This is the third that this happened to me." Sonic hung his head down in despair before looking around him. He was in a grass patch with a lot of hills.

"Oh yeah, of course! Drop me in some random location with no one to give me directions!" Sonic ranted even further 'til he felt something wrinkling beside him. He took out a map it turns out. "At least she's kind enough to give me a map." He muttered under his breath as he checked the location of where he was.

Using the map to guide him, he was making his way to Axel until...

A giant frog appeared out of nowhere and snatched the map and ate it.

Being caught off-guard, Sonic's face became red with anger. "Hey! That's.. not... cool..."

The frog that had eaten the map had a pair of human legs with blue leggings exposed from his mouth. Seeing that someone is in trouble, Sonic smirked to himself as he charged up a spin dash powerful enough to cut through the frog, releasing the girl trapped in it at the same time.

Sonic quickly went to check on her, "You okay?" Aside from the girl crying and havig slime over her, then yeah, I would say so. She has a slim figure with long legs, blue waist-long hair that is partially tied into a loop with a water-molecule shaped clip. Her clothes carry a blue color scheme, with her ordinary attire consisting of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, an extremely short miniskirt and a transparent underskirt. I don't think I written such a long description of a character before.

Just then, a boy ran to the two blue sentient being. He has short brown hair and green eyes with a tracksuit of the same colour as his eyes goig with his attire. He seemed out of breath but glad that the girl was still alive. But he was more interested in the other blue creature.

"Wh- what are you supposed to be?" He stammered a little, taken aback by the creature's appearance.

It, or should I say, he, grinned as he did his finger wagging pose. "What you see if what you get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said with confidence. The male human could only nod, still surprised by its- his appearance.

"And you are?" The boy was snapped out of his trance by that question. He quickly answered, "I'm Kazuma! But anyways, thanks for saving uh... my friend!"

Sonic could only smirk at that. "No problem, it's what I do."

An awkward silence soon fell upon them. After the girl stopped crying, she looked up to see Sonic talking with Kazuma. To say the least, she didn't take the creature's appearance as nicely as her future hus- I mean, friend.

"EEEE!!! A GIANT BLUE MUTANT RAT!" Sonic turned around, ready to yell at her for calling that, only for the girl to slap him away and run off.

"Aqua- wait!" Kazuma tried calling her back but to no avail, she was already off. He could only shake his head. "Useless..."

"So uh, anyways, do you know where the nearest town is? My map got eaten by those frogs." Kazuma gladly showed Sonic the way to Axel. The male human soon figured out something wrong about his new blue companion.

"You need clothes."

The moment Sonic heard that bombshell of a sentence, his world shattered and his ears drooped a little. The Mobian could only slowly turn his head around with a twitching eyebrow. "What?"

Not wanting to deal with a creature who managed to kill a giant frog by spinning into it, Kazuma quickly took back his words. "Uh, nothing!"

Sonic closed his eyes in relief and the two carried on their way to the town.

**_-LINE BREAK-_**

Sonic finally understood why his acquaintance, him being Kazuma, wanted the blue hegdehog to wear clothes. When they reached town, people were giving him confused and scared looks and he can see why. Seeing a blue hedgehog who wears shoes and gloves, adding to the fact that he only has one eyeball, is a bit surreal. The otaku explained to Sonic about how things go around here and he seemed to grasp how this world works, he also told him about his friend (should I really call her his friend) being a Goddess and how he got here.

"So let me get this right: You were killed by shock because you apparently thought the tractor ran over you and your parents laughed at your death?" Sonic was appalled by Kazuma's so-called 'backstory'. "Man, that sucks, I feel sorry for you."

"It's not that bad." The otaku flashed a smile at the Mobian but it's not that genuine unfortunately. Seeing that the hedgehog saw through the smile, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, what's your story?" He asked Sonic, who he seemed glad for some reason.

"Finally, thought ya never asked!" He exclaimed before telling him everything from his first encounter with Eggman to everything else. Kazuma could only gape as the hedgehog rambled on and on.

When Sonic finished, silence filled the air, to be fair, his soon-to-be friend never said anything during all this story-telling either. Sonic grinned at Kazuma, who only had this to say, "Well, I never expected all of this, like, at all."

"You see it, you believe it!" Sonic told him as they walked into the Adventurers Guild. As you expected from just now, the people in there were wary of the Mobian. Some even talked behind his back. While the hedgehog picked up their conversations about him, he never really was bothered about them. Soon, they made their way to the administration desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The woman at the counter asked. Kazuma picked up Sonic and showed him to her. Yes, Sonic is that short and yes, the woman is surprised by the look of the Mobian.

"This blue rat here wants to be an adventurer." Kazuma said to her as Sonic shot him a glare.

"I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog." Sonic told the otaku but his speech came in one ear and out the other.

Still a bit surprised, she stammered. "I-I see. In that case, you'll first need to pay the registration fee."

Sonic knew what to do, he grabbed the gold the Goddess gave him from the previous episode to her. Yes, it came from a non-existent pocket. Kazuma could only stare in shock at that.

"H-h-how did you do that?!" He pointed a finger at the blue blur before he nonchalantly responded, "Cartoon logic does wonders."

"Ahem." The woman grabbed the two's attention before continuing on with her instructions. "Adventurers each have their own occupations." She then pulled out a card. "This is your registration card. I keeps track of how many monsters you have killed. As your level increases, you'll earn points that you can use to learn skills-" Blah blah blah. Okay, we get it, skip!

She then told Sonic to place his hand over the blue crystal on the counter and so he did. The crystal soon started glowing, a laser shot down from below and soon created a card. The woman soon grabbed the card and read out its contents.

"Sonic Maurice is it? Let me see... WHAT?! Other than having low luck and intelligence-" Sonic pouted at that. "-all of your other stats are drastically above average- no, they're amazing! Aside from the mage class which requires intelligence, you can do anything!" (heh, get it?)

As the woman rambled on about Sonic's abilities, it also grabbed the attention of everyone else. Soon, they all had their eyes on the blue blur.

After hearing his options, Sonic decided to choose the one thing he had experience in before and you know what that is.

"I'll go as a Sword Master!" Sonic exclaimed, this is probably the first time he has been excited in this world.

The place soon erupted in cheers as Sonic basked in the newfound fame. Well, maybe except for one and she so happened to start off as Advanced for her first time too.

"Without further ado, welcome to our adventurer's guild, Sonic!"

As Sonic continued soaking in the spotlight, a certain blue-haired girl tapped on his shoulder. The blue blur turned around to see a very angry Aqua and, well, you know the rest.

"HOW DID A RAT LIKE YOU GET TO THIS POINT, CHEATER!" She pinched Sonic's cheeks as he tried to get away from her grip.

While all of this is happening, Kazuma only had one thing to say, "Loser..."


	3. Megumin

**_Oh, what's this? An actual review?_**

**Guest / A fan: "I can say that you won't be disappointed by this chapter's interaction!"**

* * *

It was a calm night.

Crickets chirped incessantly throughout the humid summer air, and a light breeze rustled any trees, their bough's swaying slightly, sending their leaves fluttering down to the earth.

The moon dimly lit up the surrounding nature, its celestial glow barely doing anything to give one a clear sense of what to look at.

However, if the moon was any brighter, one could see a very peaceful blue hedgehog sleeping under a tree.

As dawn was approaching, so did the scenery. The sky slowly turned from pure black to a dark blue tint. As Sonic slept like there was no tomorrow, a splash of water woke him up.

"WAGH!" Sonic jolted up, panting heavily. The feeling of being surprised was soon replaced by annoyance as Sonic's face became flushed. "Alright, who decided to do that?!"

"You're finally awake idiot."

"Huh?" The hedgehog looked up to see Aqua looking down at him. Feeling a bit annoyed that she interrupted his beauty sleep, Sonic pulled his gloves down as if he was rolling up his sleeves, ready for a smack-down. "What was that for? Can't a guy have a his own nap?"

"You forgot that you're supposed to get your weapons today," The goddess nonchanlantly responded. Oh right, because Sonic chosen the Sword Master class, he was supposed to get, of course, a sword.

Sonic gave her a blank stare for a moment or so before lying down again, wanting to resume his nap. "I didn't know you cared that much for me," the Mobian gave Aqua a teasing smirk.

"If I could, I would have just left you alone, but Kazuma put me up for it." Aqua slowly felt her veins throbbing with anger. Unfortunately for her, she had only just scratched the surface of Sonic's personality.

Having quickly gave up on the blue hedgehog, she walked away, but not before giving him a comment. "Just hurry up, you slowpoke."

At that moment, Sonic found himself irked. The nerve of that girl- First, she called him and idiot. Now, she called him slow?! No one, and he meant, no one calls the fastest thing alive slow!

As Aqua walked off, a voice called out to her.

"Who's the slow one now?"

It took a second for the situation to settle in. The Goddess' eyes were filled with shock as the hedgehog she called out to just now was suddenly in front of her, digging his ears. Manners, hedgehog!

"H-how did you-"

Sonic felt his lips twitching upwards upon seeing Aqua's reaction. He knew at least one person in this world would be shocked by his speed, but he never thought it would be the Goddess who supposedly 'knew' everything.

"I'm called the fastest thing alive for a reason y'know." Sonic could not help but stick his tongue out at her. Serves her right.

"Welp, catch ya later." The blue blur waved to her in a mocking way before dashing off, leaving behind a blue trail.

Before Aqua knew it, Sonic was gone. She found herself getting more ticked off everytime she has to deal with the hedgehog. But that's not the point right now. The point is, she needs to prove to the hedgehog that she was the superior one. In terms of abilities, I would say it's pretty subjective but when it comes to speed on the other hand, it's a very one-sided match so there's no point doing another Death-Battle, going through the two blues' moves.

The Goddess now found herself hauling ass on Sonic. "W-wait up so I can beat you- I mean, catch up to you!"

* * *

"Here's the sword you have been requesting for!"

The unnamed woman at the administrator desk told Sonic as she gave him a sword, that resembled a certain talking sword and a metal gauntlet which might seem familiar to you as you continue reading on.

"Sweet! Thank you!" Sonic gladly accepted the two items as he took a look at them. Just seeing those items filled the hedgehog's brain with memories he used to have at Camelot. You guessed it, the two items are identical in appearance to one of Sonic's storybook adventures! A warm smile subconsciously formed on the blue blur's face as he wore the metal gauntlet.

"You can give your sword a name as well too." The woman told Sonic. You should exactly know what name he's going to give his weapon in response.

"Caliburn." As soon as Sonic said that, a small strand of paper with the name appeared on the sword's handle. As the paper disappeared, the name 'Caliburn' was then imprinted onto the weapon.

_"That ain't so shabby." _Sonic thought to himself. _"Tails, Knuckles. Just know that I'm well and all."_

The hedgehog was snapped out of his thoughts by the administrator. "I recommend you choose a skill now."

Sonic scoffed at that. "Why should I need one, I'm already fast enough as it is," He proclaimed. Well, he does have a point... I guess?

The administrator blushed a bit. "Well, it doesn't hurt to acquire at least one skill..." Her words trailed off as the Mobian was nowhere to be found. "Eh? Where did you go-"

She would soon find herself at a loss of words (again) when Sonic appeared in front of her again, this time holding a chilli dog as he took a bite out of it. Her eyes grew to size of frying pans. From how the blue hedgehog acted high and mighty about his speed, the administrator would have expected him to be fast but not to this types of speed...

Sonic grinned at her, he always loved showing off his speed and seeing people go crazy over it like they just spoke their first word. "You see what I mean?" He smirked at the administrator like how a smug person would.

It took a few seconds but she eventually kept her cool demeanor. "Y-yeah, it was certainly an impressive display of speed. How do you get to be this fast?"

"Dunno." Sonic shrugged off both, the compliment and the question. "I just so happened to have it." He decided that it was time to go off and grab another chilli dog since he had finished scarfing down on his... what? You should have expected him to finish his chilli dog real quick, it's his favorite snack y'know... Alright, maybe a bit too quick with how the administrator stared at him.

"Welp, it's time for me to go. See ya later..." The blue hedgehog searched for the administrator's name tag. "...Elise!" He dashed off, leaving a blue trail behind. (again as well)

"...Call me!" The administrator now known as Elise called out to him. Yes, I intended this part to be a Sonic 06 reference, do not kill my soul.

* * *

"Aah~ Nothing beats the smell of freshly made chilli dogs," Sonic mentally said to himself as he sniffed the aroma of his food. He had five chilli dogs on his plate. Five. Eager to eat, Sonic searched for a free table or for people he recognized, ...with them being Kazuma and Aqua of course. And he would so happen to find them sitting alone around a table.

"Hey guys!" Sonic called out to them, grabbing the two's attention. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, why not," Kazuma answered the hedgehog with a friendly smile while Aqua had the opposite reaction. He could really use another companion.

"Thanks," Sonic said before taking the seat beside the otaku. The former noticed Aqua sobbing a lil'.

He bit down on a chilli dog before swallowing it whole. "So, what happened to you?" He started the conversation by asking the 'useless' Goddess as Kazuma would say.

Seeing how Aqua is too sad to notice the hedgehog, the otaku decided to take it upon himself to answer his... acquaintance. Yeah, that should be the correct term. "She's just sad that no one wanted to join our party. Maybe you can join us?" The last question directed to Sonic.

Sonic gulped down on his fourth chilli dog (quite the fast eater ain't he?) before answering. "Nah, I think I'll pass. I mean, who wants to be in the same group with someone like Aqua?" Hearing that sentence made Aqua snap out of her sulking. The blue hero felt an intense glare on him. He was quickly caught off-guard by a very ticked off Aqua grabbing his non-existent neck, strangling him with intent. Kazuma tried to calm the situation down but it was utterly swayed.

"Do you mind saying that again?!" Sonic felt the air in his body being choked out as sweat trickled down his forehead. But fear not, for the hedgehog was soon spared by the voice of a newcomer.

"I so happened to notice your recruitment poster."

Aqua let Sonic off the hook as the trio directed their attention to the source of the voice. What they saw was a young girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and crimson colored eyes. She wears a black cloak with gold border, choker, wizard's hat, fingerless gloves, and carries a black staff with a red eyepatch.

"That we would meet is a fate chosen by the world itself," The girl continued. "I have anxiously awaited the arrival of those such as yoursel-"

"Just cut the crap." She was rudely cut off by Sonic as he was shown lying down on the table like how he did in the OVA when he was on the President's desk. "Get to the point and state your buisness." Well, it didn't take long for Sonic's impatient side to creep up its way. She could only stare at the hedgehog. She was definitely intrigued by the hero's appearance but found him annoying right off the bat.

"I was getting into that..." There was a hint of annoyance when the newcomer said that. "My name is Megumin! My calling is that of an arch wizard, one who controls explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magic!"

The trio stared at the wizard now known as Megumin with very "interested" faces. Quotation marks because their actual faces scream dumbfounded.

"Do you, too, desire my forbidden strength, which is so almighty, I've been ostracized by the entire world?"

"Stop." Sonic rudely interrupted Megumin, again. "Kid, you aren't some sort of chosen one made by the world."

Megumin slowly felt explosive anger swell up in her. Her left eye started twitching. She hated being called a kid and before you knew it, she let everything loose. "...JUST LET ME LIVE MY FANTASIES YOU BAKA! HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY?"

"Fifteen."

"...Okay, you might be older than me, but THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM BEING A KILLJOY!"

Kazuma tried to defuse the situation by telling Sonic to stop poking fun at her, which he only replied with, "It's fun seeing her all flustered."

After her rant, Megumin left the premise, leaving behind awkward silence. Lesson learnt kids, do not judge a whole team by one person who isn't even part of them.

"...Well it was fun while it lasted I guess." Sonic felt another glare on his back, but this time, it was even more intense. He felt his invisible neck being choked harder, this time by Aqua again.

"WHY DID YOU CHASE HER OFF?! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN A PARTY MEMBER BUT NOOOOOOO, YOUR STUPID MOUTH CAUSED HER TO LEAVE AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Aqua whined like a child before Kazuma hit her neck, releasing her grip on Sonic.

"Just let it go," Kazuma told Aqua. "And besides, she'll come around sooner or later, she just needs time to cool off... I think?" He then noticed Sonic walking off. "Are you sure you don't want to join our party?"

Sonic whipped his head around. "Nah. But I'll probably muse over it." Those were his final words before heading off, this time for real.

* * *

"No, no, nope. Definitely not." You might be wondering what our blue hedgehog is doing right now. Well, he's currently musing over... what quest he should do. Yeah, it's safe to say Sonic ain't going to be joining Kazuma's party anytime soon.

As the hedgehog was searching for quests, the voice of a different newcomer entered the fray.

"You're the new Sword Master aren't you?"

Sonic turned around to see a young man with blue eyes, dirty-blonde hair and a fit physique. He wears a full set of plate armor blue in color and with gilded borders, as well as a wing motif on the chest area. Under his armor he wears black formfitting garments, and a cape of the same color hangs from his shoulders. A loose scarf-like red collar covers his neck area, and on his head partially hidden by his hair he wears a jeweled circlet. Overall, his appearance is reminiscent of a knight in shining armor or charming prince. "Yeah? Why'd ya ask?"

The newcomer would proceed to introduce himself to the hedgehog. "My name is Kyouya. I'm also a Sword Master just like you, and for that-" In a blink of an eye, he quickly drew out his sword, the sharp tip pointed near Sonic, fazing him a little. "I would want to challenge you to a duel."

This garnered the attention of other people as chatters filled the air. Sonic could only blink in shock before putting his game face on. "Fine then, if it's a fight you want, then it'll be a fight you'll get."

* * *

The two had moved out of the Guild so they could finally have their long awaited duel. Okay, not 'long awaited', just added that part for dramatic effects.

Hordes of people surrounded the two Sword Masters as they prepared for their totally epic showdown. Sonic was stretching his legs while Kyouya made sure that his trusty blade was intact. Most of the crowd were cheering on for the latter while others boo'd the former. Way to encourage a newcomer people...

"Go, Kyouya! Show that blue rat what you're made of!" One of the aforementioned Kyouya's followers gave words of encouragement. Sonic felt veins throbbing on his forehead, despising the fact that someone had called him a rat, but he still managed to keep his cool demeanor. But how long is it going to last for? Now that's the real question...

"You better give it your all, Sonic!" Kyouya called out to the blue blur. Don't say that if you want to preserve your dignity...

"Hmph! Of course I will." Welp, it's nice knowing our friendly knight...

The knight nodded in determination. "Our battle will commence now!" He would proceed to charge towards Sonic. Our famous blue hedgehog could only say this:

"Don't blink and think fast!"

It took a moment for the situation to finally settle in. Sonic was now behind Kyouya with Caliburn exposed. You might be wondering what happened. Well, you better continue reading on to find out!

"What just happened?" Kyouya would finally get his answer when he pants split open, revealing his undergarments. To say the least, everyone had a good laugh at that expense. Even Sonic, whose fist is over his mouth, snickering to himself. The knight's two female followers were also part of the contagious laughter, it's safe to say that his reputation had gone down the drain.

"...I'LL GET PAYBACK YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!" Those were the knight's last words before running off back to his home, getting a new pair of pants.

"Well, that was lame." Sonic found himself dissapointed. For a second, he thought he would get an entertaining fight.

* * *

"Oi!"

Sonic woke up to a loud voice and a finger poking his side. He rubbed his eyes while he yawned, making out a blurry green figure as his vision adjusted.

The figure was Kazuma and with him was Aqua and... Megumin?! Huh, so she did come around.

Before Sonic could greet 'em, he noticed the state that the two girls were in. "What happened to you guys? It looks like you seen better days."

"Those two were eaten by frogs," Kazuma could only reply with a blank face.

Sonic could only chuckle. "Your must have _really_ good teammates right there." Emphasizing the word 'really' with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Are you trying to mock us?!" Megumin retorted with a frowny face. Cute, but frowny.

Sonic quickly got up. "Y'know what? I made up my mind. I'll join your party."

There was a tint of happiness in Kazuma's eyes.

"But only because your party members probably wouldn't survive long enough."

The second sentence made the glimmer of light in the otaku's eye disappear. He knew how much it was true. Megumin doesn't seem happy with this development though.

"Eh?! This jerk is going to be with us?! Kazuma, kick him out!"

"Just accept it or I'll kick you out instead."

Megumin could only grumble at that. Kazuma ignored her as he faced Sonic. "It's official, you're now part of our party!"


	4. UPDATE

**_Hai guys. So um, sorry about the very slow update but after deciding over it for week, I decide to do a rewrite of the storry. Because right now, it's essentially the whole KonoSuba anime with Sonic chucked in as background noise. The new rewrite would be a lot more original at the cost of the chapters and story itself taking longer to come out since I'm busy at the moment._**

"A delayed game would eventually be good, but a rushed one would forever be bad."


End file.
